


accusation - 2

by radieoactive



Series: 30 Day Tumblr Writing Prompt Challenge [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: 30 Day Writing Prompt Challenge, OC-centric, some random high school kid truth & dare crap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-13
Updated: 2014-12-13
Packaged: 2018-03-01 06:30:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2763143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radieoactive/pseuds/radieoactive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur gets nervous easily.</p>
            </blockquote>





	accusation - 2

**Author's Note:**

> Day #2 of the Tumblr 30 Day Writing Challenge
> 
> Oops, I'm not doing these every day, am I?

“Who do _you_ like?” Yuri asked with a sweet, honey-dripped voice.

 

The shirt Arthur was wearing felt conspicuously tighter as he tugged on his sleeves, fingernails digging deep into his skin to keep himself from sweating too much – though it did hardly anything – and eyes on him as watchful as a wolf stalking its prey.

 

Arthur laughed, loudly, falsely. “Romulus, duh,”

 

Giggles erupted and Romulus, a tanned boy a year younger than Arthur, smiled and put a hand on Arthur's nervous shoulder. “I love you too, my British Superman.”

 

It was a half-lie; Arthur felt platonic love as much as romantic love, Romulus was one of his best friends and he left it at that. But his real answer wouldn't be revealed as long as Arthur could think straight.

 

Fluttery emotions and loud heartbeats made Arthur cringe hard. The people around him were still expecting an answer – they knew between jokes and the real thing, even Arthur knew his lies weren't good enough.

 

He puffed up his chest, letting his lungs intake a little more oxygen, and then felt his sweaty palms.

 

“She's a girl and really pretty and I swear that's all I'm saying,” Cassie booed and so did Romulus.

 

Yuri looked to Arthur and his body momentarily shut down.

 

“ _I know_ who you have a crush on,” said Cassie, hands all prim on her lap and hair as short as ever. Her laughing eyes trailed up and down Arthur, which was hard to handle, being as anxious as he already was.

 

“Who?” he asked, though he didn't want to hear her answer.

 

“ _Yuri Long_ ,”

 

Arthur didn't deny this, and right as he was about to speak an eruption of _oooh_ 's echoed across the large Roman room. Yuri blushed brightly, so did Arthur.

 

“You can't prove it,” Arthur said with surprising confidence.

 

But Cassie did, just by staring at him, because she already knew and so did Romulus, so did Arthur, so did Yuri.

 

Yuri smiled goofily and said to Arthur, “Is that true?”

 

Arthur didn't say anything after that.

 


End file.
